


Wild

by vaticanwhowolf



Series: Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst present, Domestic Fluff, I promise, Lance speaks Spanish, Love, M/M, Tears, a bunch of my fav side ships, a lot of fluff, dont hate, english is not my native language pls forgive any mistakes, family matters, i should be studying, i will edit everything later, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: Lance was a college student. His life wasn’t how he wanted everyone to believe.Keith was another completely different trouble. Two years before finishing college, he dropped out.Now with Keith hidden from his past, his brother in danger and Lance about to enter finals the things were about to get messy.The shapeshifting Klance AU nobody asked for.





	1. Prologue

Lance was a college student. His life wasn’t how he wanted everyone to believe. Yes, he loved parties and being the one who always made everyone smile but the responsibility of having a full scholarship was a big deal for him and specially for his immigrant family. However, even if he didn’t believe it, his friends and family were all proud. Pidge had also a scholarship at her young age, knowing more about tech than his professors. Hunk was like his brother, best friends since babies, their mothers were in the same college. He studied mechanic engineer.

Keith was another completely different trouble. Two years before finishing college, he dropped out. The legends told that he was kicked out. Also, they said that he had an issue with the headmaster. There were a lot of stories about him and his brother Shiro. Nobody knew why he lost his arm, and nobody had to knew about it. Still, Lance always admired the older one. For him, Keith was a troublemaker that didn’t care about his studies, paid by also a scholarship, as he just had Shiro as family. They were never really friends, not even because they shared most of their classes. When Keith dropped college, Lance thought he was finally going to be the first one at everything, that he was getting some relief.

It didn’t felt like that.

Actually, everything hurt. Not just physical pain but also emotional as since the first time he saw the black-haired boy he had a gigantic crush on him. What neither of them knew was that the feeling they always got around each other, like being pulled to be together (that they dicided to ignore) was their inner wolf, calling out for its mate.

Now with Keith hidden from his past, his brother in danger and Lance about to enter finals the things were about to get messy.

*Allura: white leopard (royalty)

*Coran: ginger leopard

*Shiro: wolf - alpha

*Keith: wolf - alpha

*Lance: didn’t know but wolf - omega

*Pidge: fox

*Matt: wolf - beta

*Hunk: human

*Shay: grizzly bear


	2. Stolen clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before finals I wanted to write a new chapter bc I really love this fic plot!!! Any mistakes I'll correct them later!! Leave your love in the comments!!

“I can't do it”.

Pidge was so done with Lance. ‘I hate his class’, ‘It’s not use I go, he hates me blablabla”. She had her head hidden between her arms. Hunk wanted to roll his eyes so bad but was too kind to even try.

“Lance, don’t be a drama queen”, said Pidge.

“It’s just that I’m not Mr. Dos Santos favourite! Keith was…”

“Here we go again”, Pidge whispered.

“Shut up, Pidgeon”.

“But you talk about Keith twice as much that before! It sounds like you miss him!”

“Ii fucking not!”

“Your omega miss its alfa…”, she suggested, giving Lance a playful smirk.

“IT DOESN’T!!”, Lance shouted, standing up and blushing.

Pidge was laughing on the floor. Gladly they were in Lance and Hunk’s room and n ot in the Library, studying for finals. Lance sat again on his bed.

“Pidge, don’t bother Lance anymore, he gets stressed, then I’ll get stressed and hungry. Just don’t.”

“Then explain me, Lance, why you have Keith’s red scarf under your pillow since 2 months ago.”

Lance blushed again. “I… I do not… He forgot it one night at the Library!”

“You didn’t give it back…”

“STOP IT!”, Lance kinda begged. “Pease Pidge, we’ve class in 5 minutes.”

***

“You miss him, don’t you?”

Keith was laying down on his bed, face buried in his pillow. The cabin of his family in the forest felt colder and emptier that ever. If it weren’t for his brother, he would probably be dead by now.

“It hurts, literally”, Keith whispered.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t stay, Keith. If you explained our story and trou-…issues, he would have understood.”

“I didn’t want to put him in danger.”

“You could, we could have protected him. Lance is like family, the others too but specially him. He lov-…”

“HE DIDN’T! He cannot!”, Kieth stood up. “He’s straight and has a family already. I can’t risk their lives.”

Shiro sighted. “You won’t survive with just his t-shirt, you know, right?”

“I stoll it for a reason, let me fucking alone.”

“Just admit you-…”

Shiro couldn’t finish what he was saying as something exploded outside, in their surroundings, breaking the windows. Both brothers covered their heads ad then growled to whoever was out there.

“They’ve found us”, said Keith.

“We can’t win. We’re just two wolves without a pack.”  
“I won’t give up before we fight!”

Shiro faced Keith, looking at him in the eyes, fangs out. “We are going to run.” After saying that, another bomb exploded and footsteps were heard. “NOW!”

***

 **“KEITH!”** , Lance screamed, suddenly waking up, fear obvious in his voice.

Everyone, including Mr. Dos Santos, looked at him, some laughing.

“Do you have something important to say Mr. McClain?”, asked the professor, clearly mad.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.”

“Could you please stand up and tell everyone in the class what was the reason you say, out loud, Mr. Kogane’s name? If you be so kind, please”

Lance heart was beating fast non-stop, he didn’t even heard Mr. Dos Santos words as his thoughts were only focused on Keith and the feeling of danger filling him inside. He never felt like that before and knowing that Keith was in a life or death situation didn’t make it better.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve to go”

Lance stood up and ran towards where his heart took him. He didn’t realise he was outside the campus until Hunk appeared out of nowhere and hugged him. Lance’s smell of distress and fear was so strong everyone that were in his way smelled it too. The omega boy started crying in his best friend’s shoulder, having an anxiety attack.

“I need him, Hunk. I need him. He’s in danger and he’s not with me, I need to protect him.”

“Shhh…. Lance, I know but take It easy, you know he’s not here. You have to calm down.”

Lance was shaking by now, feeling his heart being destroyed.

“I feel him, Hunk. I feel how scared he is. And it’s killing me not being able to help or ease him”. Lance looked with red eyes at Hunk and he knew Lance was having the worst time in his life.

“We’re going to find Keith”, he said. “Don’t worry, Lace. We’re going to find him. Pidge can find anyone.”


	3. Ashamed wolves

Pidge built a Keith searcher using his scarf and other piece of clothing Lance stoll with what was left of his smell. They went on Saturday, 4 days after Lance felt him in danger. The boy couldn’t focus on his classes and the last day (Friday) he didn’t go, he was dying inside, feeling useless and hurt. Neither Hunk nor Pidge could do something to ease that pain but to wait.

“I’m not sure this will work, Lance”, said Pidge. “The clothes didn’t have his essence strong enough.”

She was looking at her device, a red needle on it pointed the direction.

“It must”, Lance whispered.

An hour passed, then two. Not finding Keith anywhere. They arrived at his old cabin and saw it destroyed and burnt. Lance heart fell and broke into million pieces. Hunk saw his friend’s expression and put a hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better.

“Lance, I’m-…”

“No”, he said. “I’m not giving up on him. We’re not going to give up Keith or Shiro.”

“But Lance, they- “

“I’m going to change”, Lance said, suddenly.

The thing about shapeshifters is that they don’t like to change usually. They just do it when it’s extremely necessary. Mostly shifters who live like humans do.

“You told me that you…”, started Hunk, “you don’t like doing it, right?”

“It’s the only way”, Lance said with not joy in his face, only determination.

“I wish I could…change. But there’s something wrong with me since my brother disappeared. I’m sorry, Lance. I can’t help you.”

Lance smiled at both of his friends. They did care about him, truly. He appreciated everything they had done for him.

“Wait for me in my room. I’ll be back.”

Then, Lance took a few steps and hid behind an old tree because he didn’t want his friends to see how the shifting happened. It took him few seconds as it wasn’t his first time. Then he appeared as a grey-brownish wolf, smaller that most of the ones he knew but faster and athletic.

“Good luck, Lance”, his friends said and Lance run into the burnt house.

It was all a mix of essences, most of them disgusting to the point Lance was about to puke many times. He entered through the remaining of a door at the other side of the cabin. That was when he smelt Keith.

_I’m coming, mate._

He jumped out of the cabin, through a broken window without any glass now and ran as fast as he could. He ignored the bruises he was getting, he wasn’t accustomed to the forest as much as other shifters but his instincts, especially now that he was a wolf, acted first. Everything on his mind was just getting to find Keith, to get him to safety, to ease his pain.

When he felt, something pulling his heart he realised the smell suddenly became stronger. He stopped running at fast speed and started walking. He traced every inch of that section of the forest. It was far away from the university and the cabin even. Lance, as a human, wouldn’t have known where he was and probably would have been scared stiff.

_Keith, where are you?_

But again, his omega just wanted one thing.

Out of the blue, he howled. He didn’t even think about doing it, he just did. A few minutes later, he started hearing, very quietly, an injured animal moaning. At the next second, he was next to a dark-brown wolf. Lance started smelling him and trying to show how glad and relieved he was the alfa was still alive.

_I’m here, I’m here_

Lance liked some injuries and squeezed his snout affectionally in Keith’s neck. His fur smelled as if he was in a fire not long ago. He knew Keith recognized Lance by his smell, even if they never had shapeshifted in front of each other or near each other. Keith never felt more relieved in his entire 20 years’ life. He gladly welcomed Lance’s essence, the omega pheromones. He knew Lance tried to ease him and make him feel better. He didn’t want to stay ant longer there, thought. What if the galgra were still after him? Where the heck was his brother? He just remembered Shiro threw him away of the path after mixing his smell with mud.

Lance guided Keith, slowly, the way back to the university. It took them at least two hours but when they arrived, he saw Pidge in the edge of the forest ear it. She jumped and ran towards them.

“Lance! You took so long, I was so fucking worried! This is Keith? Holy shit, we must take you two inside.”

When they arrived at Lance and Hunk’s bedroom, the two wolves collapsed, exhausted. Lance was practically carrying Keith all the way there. They fainted, close to each other, their omega and alfa instincts not wanting to be apart from each other ever again.

“We’re going to get expelled if someone find out about them. Shapeshifting is not allowed here. I don’t wanna get expelled, Pidge!”

“When they wake up we should give them a bath. If they are still wolves by then.”

“Yeah, because I’m not going to give two naked boys a bath. Specially not together. They are tangled!”  


 

Keith woke up with a gasp, human again.

His heart beating fast but when he realised an arm was hugging him, he didn’t move. Lance’s face was hidden in his neck, as if he needed Keith’s essence to breath.

That was when he remembered his wolf memories and how Lance appeared after howling, searching for him. His omega was safe next to him, and his inner alfa feared danger. For Lance. For Shiro. For their friends. Lance couldn’t love him, he couldn’t be his mate, his life was too dangerous.

Lane moved closer to him, apparently felling Keith’s insecurities. They were covered by a blue blanket, full of Lance smell.

“I love you”, he whispered and slowly stood up, “but you can’t be near me.”

Keith quickly grabbed some of Lance’s clothes and got dressed. Hunk was still sleeping in the other bed, snoring loudly. Keith opened the door.

“What are you doing?”

He turned around. Lance was looking at him. Keith could feel the betrayal in his eyes.

“Lance, you can’t…you won’t understand.”

“Well, I’m sorry. I just rescued you and this is how you thank me? Saying I can’t understand some shit you don’t want to explain me?”

Keith was about to say something when Pidge entered the room.

“I’m glad you’re not tangled anymore”, she said. “We tried to separate you two yesterday but you growled in your sleep.”

“No, I didn’t”, said both Keith and Lance, blushing.

“Yes, you did. Now, take a shower, please. We need to talk about Shiro.”


	4. Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1am, I'm so sorry if you don't like it :( I tried to re write it but it just didn't want to cooperate.  
> Leave your love in the comments please!!

After they were all awake and clean, they all sat in a circle, Lance far away from Keith. The violet-eyed boy didn’t look at him not daring, he couldn’t, it was too painful, something only wolves could understand.

“I can’t believe… Are you sure they were the galgra?”, asked Pidge, her hands closed in fits.

“They were the only ones behind us for this whole time. That’s how they captured your dad and brother. And now they probably have taken Shiro too”, Keith said, looking at the floor. “I should have…. I was so fucking weak and stupid and uncappable. We were together and… something happened, we split up. The last thing I remember is a deep pain and… When I woke up…”, everyone looked at Lance, except Keith. “Well, when I did… I couldn’t smell him anymore, too far away. They now have my brother and I was stupid and selfish for not have left my pain away and kept looking for him. I should have done something more, anything….”

“You did everything you could, Keith”, Hunk tried to ease him. “When Lance brought you here you were barely breathing normally and your body was full of broken bones and bruises.”

“Yes, you’re lucky wolves heal faster than humans”, added Pidge. “Still, it should have taken two more days for you to stood up. I guess it’s because of…”

“We should all rest, we barely slept since last night”, Lance interrupted Pidge. “Maybe with fresh minds a plan will come out. If Shiro’s essence is gone it’ll be more difficult, yes, but not impossible. He’s the strongest guy I know, he will be alright.”

Part of Keith wanted to just storm out of the door and go search Shiro. The other part wanted just to go back sleeping with Lance. Neither of them were possible. Still, Lance was right. His body still hurt and they all needed to rest.

***

Shiro woke up instantly, standing up, ready to kick some galgra butts.

However, he found himself in a room with almost no light. He didn’t recognize any smell. Keith wasn’t with him, his heart worried about his little brother. Since they were kids they were always supporting each other, fighting their fights together or for the other one. Mostly not apart. Shiro was 5 years old when the Kogane’s family adopted him. Keith was just a new-born baby and Shiro was all the time taking care of his little baby brother. He still remembered how much they suffered when their mom died after a few years and then, much later, their dad. It left the two of them alone, Keith had 13 years and Shiro 18, about to graduate from high school and having to postpone college for almost two years as he had to take care of his brother and work.

Not knowing where Keith was freaked him out but he couldn’t risk his mind to be lost then. He had to know where he was and then scape.

Suddenly, the door opened. Shiro growled but stopped immediately realising it wasn’t a galgra. She was a woman, maybe a bit younger than him, white hair and a cautious posture. Shiro knew it would be difficult to win in a fight with her even if he was an alpha, she seemed fierce. What was strange for Shiro most was that he couldn’t smell her scene, know if she was an omega or beta or alpha.

“Who’re you?”, he asked.

“I found you on the woods, almost dead”, her tone of voice was formal and not a single clue of fear. She was powerful, in every sense. The girl also wore a kind of crown that gave Shiro a hint. “My tutor and I found you running away from the galgra. You’re safe now, don’t worry. Safe for now at least.”

“What are you then? It was really… convenient your appearance.”

“My name is Allura, princess of my pack. I’m my father’s only daughter. We all here are leopards mostly and I guess you are not. I can’t smell anything besides dirtiness on you.”

“That’s a nice compliment, princess”, said Shiro. “I’m a wolf, alpha. My brother Keith is also one. Is he here?”

Allura left the glass of water she brought, “As I said, we found you alone. I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

***

Keith had his dreams full of nightmares, memories from the past days, losing his brother and only house. Not having and then having his mate near him but not being able to touch him or anything. Lance couldn’t know the real reason why the galgra were after him, not anyone. They’d hate him and despite him. Keith wouldn’t be able to live with Lance rejection because if a mate did that to his other half it’d be worse than death.

Lance didn’t sleep. He woke up every 1-2 hours, mostly because he was cold for some weird reason, no blankets helped. He saw Keith on the floor, sleeping with his brows frowned. He wanted to stand up and lay down with him, make him feel more comfortable. Nevertheless, he remembered how Keith had pushed him away, how near rejection it had felt. Lance didn’t want to even think about that word.

It was when Lance was sleeping and Keith woke up to go to the bathroom that he heard a voice, on a lower level than normal people used. The voice was delicate and persuasive. It begged for company and it repeated just one word:

_Keith_

_Keith, please._

When he got out of the bathroom he saw Lance shaking, his lips almost blue, as if he was having hypothermia or something. He kept begging and when his voice cracked as if wanted to cry, all of Keith’s walls fell down. He hugged Lance desperately, covering them in tons of blankets.

“I’m here, mate”, he said, hiding his face in Lance’s neck, breathing his essence. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere else, I’m sorry”. Keith licked random parts of Lance necks, his nature guiding him on how to ease his omega when out of nowhere, Lance fist tighten close grabbing his pyjama and a moan escaped his lips. Keith stopped breathing.

He had reached Lance most sensible spot. The spot.

“Keith”, said Lance again but this time, heat surrounded them and the sweetest smell drove Keith crazy, making him feel dizzy. His hand was under Lance t-shirt, feeling how his skin now was hot. The alpha started smelling every inch he could of Lance, trying not to wake him completely and not to wake Hunk, hiding his moans on Lance skin, biting it in random places.

“Alpha”, Lance whispered on Keith’s ear.

Keith growled. He was losing his control in a way he didn’t know could exist. Lance’s essense got stronger, way stronger and sweet. He was almost on top of the omega.

That’s when Lance fully opened his eyes.

Keith saw fear but not of him. “Lance…?”, he started.

Lance blushed, “I-I… My umm… Apparently my…heat has just arrived.”

Keith put some distance between both, “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. It obviously arrived early, a moth before. It’s your fault thought.”   
Keith looked offended, “Mine?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “You’re my… you’re an alpha and it’s said that an omega’s heat may come early if this alpha has a big influence on them.”  
Keith frowned, “So what you’re saying is that I’m that alpha for you.”  
Lance stood up, not daring to look at Keith, “I’m going to change and take the pills. You get back to sleep.”  
Keith sighted. Before Lance got out of bed he took his hand and said the dumbest thing ever.

“You smell so fucking nice, please don’t take long.”

Lance blushed again, harder. “Shut up.”

 

The next day Lance wasn’t next to Keith, He was still half asleep when he realised, not feeling him with his hand. He sat up and saw no one on the room. There was a note on the door. It was from Lance:  
_< < We went out to study, finals are next week. I’ll be back in 3 hours. There’s food in the room. Please don’t go outside, we’ve to figure that out when I get back._

_Don’t do something stupid, Kogane._

_Lance x >>_

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled. His alpha felt somehow content besides the Shiro issue. On the other side of the campus, Lance suddenly smiled like a dork.

“What the hell, Lance”, asked Pidge.

“Nothing”, he said quickly. “It’s just that I feel… fine, safe. Well, a part of me does.”

“It’s probably because you’ve Keith’s smell all over you”, Pidge said with a smirk. “No alpha has dared and would dare to come close to you. It almost looks like you are already bonded.”

Lance hid his face on his book, “We’re not… Keith is just my friend.”

“After finals, maybe you can convince him to return to classes”, Hunk said, lowering his notes. “After everything is solved.”

“I hope so”, sighted Lance.


	5. Family bonds

Keith was becoming crazy.

He didn’t lie to be confined to a room, his wolf specially didn’t like a second of it. He wanted to go back to his cabin in the forest and run around there whenever he wanted to. After three hours, he couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed to get out of there.

“I’m sorry Lance”, he whispered to the silent room and went out of there as quickly as he could.

He knew he needed his friends to help him find his brother, it’d be more eyes and not only two. They’d cover more areas and, of course, protect each other’s backs. So, he was just going to have a little wolf walk around the forest, in hopes he could stretch his paws and maybe, find something in his cabin.

Once he arrived at the edge of the forest, he looked behind him, just to check if anyone was following him or looking at him. Gladly, finals were next week and nobody really cared for him so he entered the green world and soon was surrounded by the trees. It was always his favourite part, realising how much the world could change with just one step into his world, where he could be whoever he wanted, without any pressure from any system, without any smell apart from the smell of life around him, because everything in the forest was alive and had a spirit.

He kept being human for a while, keeping an attentive eye for danger. When he started smelling burnt wood, Keith felt a pain in his chest. The view of his home, destroyed and burnt made him feel dizzy. He slowly walked towards it, when he heard a broken sound. He quickly turned around and growled, but it was just that he had stepped on a photo frame. It showed him and Shiro when they were just five and ten respectively. He smiled. Keith remembered the day their mother took that photograph. It was on the day of his brother’s birthday, and they were on their small backyard. Shiro had this enormous smile on his face, with his birthday hat and had an arm across Keith shoulders. Keith didn’t remember he used to smile that big too. Probably because after he was left alone by destiny, after he lost both of his parent he just…he just felt he didn’t deserve to have a family anymore. Still, Shiro stayed with him and sacrificed so much for him, to raise his little brother and Keith couldn’t even keep him safe.

“I’m sorry, my brother”, he spoke to the photo.

He started to clean the broken glasses everywhere and put them together for him to collect later. He entered his cabin, cleaned the table in his room and put the frame on it.

“I’m going to find you, I promise.”

“No if they find you first”, a voice said behind him.

Keith turned around, his fangs out and his muscles tensed.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked. “Where’s my brother?!”

Lotor rolled his eyes, that in the sun, seemed like honey mixed with gold.

“I’m here to warn you, idiot”, he said. “My father is after you and Shiro. He’s got the help of his witch and a lot of his best generals are out there, sniffing around like dogs. You’re really stupid to come back here.”

“This is my home, I’ve every right to—wait, you said they’re also looking for Shiro?”

“Yes, Kogane. Aren’t you listening? He had both of you on his sight and then you just…disappeared. He is extremely upset.”  
“And dare to tell me why are you here telling me all of this?”

“Because I hate him even more than you do. Believe me, he sent me away and kept me there as long as he could. He never let me do anything by myself or decide or even raise my voice to speak in our pack. He never told me what the hell happened to my mother, who I don’t even remember.”

“But you got her leopard.”

“Yeah, and I think that’s what bothers my father so much about me. I remind him too much of my mother, of the outsider he let in his pack. That’s why when he discovered what I was he forgot he had a son and told me to only comeback when I was useful.”  
“I don’t trust you, Lotor. You know that, right?”

“Either do I, believe me. That’s why I want to propose you something.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m listening, kitty”, he mocked him.

Lotor hissed but continued.

“I want us to be allies. I’ll help you find your brother if you help me find my mother and take down my father.”

“And how exactly are you going to be useful for me?”  
“I’ve my resources, doggy. So, deal?”  
Keith knew he was making a deal with the devil, or to be more precise, with its son. But what other options did he have. He knew what Lotor was capable of, hell he knew well. So, he didn’t understand why he was shaking his hand with him a few seconds later.

“Deal.”  
Lotor smiled.

“You’re not going to regret this, cousin of mine.”

Keith growled.

“I hope so.”  
He long-haired boy laughed.

“You look so much like your mother, Keith, especially when you make that face.”  
“I got her wolf, at the end. At least your father didn’t take that away from me.”  


*******

 

“I hope we can survive this week”, Lance said, his eyes feeling heavy for studying so much.

“With the correct amount of caffeine, I surely will”; Pidge added.

“You’re too young to drink the amount you already do. It’s not healthy”, said Hunk to her.

“My scholarships asks for it, I just obey.”

Lance laughed.

“Sure, Pidge, whatever you say.”  
Hunk opened the door to his room and entered first while Lace and Pidge where making lame jokes behind him about exams week.

“Lance, you’re not going to like this”.

The named approached and stood next to his friend. He felt his heart sink in a pit of worry.

“Where is he?”, he asked in a low voice.

“It smells like he was stressed”, said Pidge and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s okay.”  
“You’d have felt it if not”, added Hunk.

“Not really”, Lance said and left his things on his bed. “We’re not bonded, we don’t have that kind of connection.”

Lance just walked out of the room, to the forest, which was the only place he could think of.

“Lance! Where are you going?”, asked Hunk from behind, raising his voice to be heard.

“To find him!”  
He arrived at the back on his side of the dormitories, where most of the times the shapeshifters entered the forest as it was the best place for them to go and run without the university staff to notice them, when he saw a long platinum shinny reflection. He stopped and Pidge hit him in the back.

“I almost fell down, you idiot! What’s the matter?”

“Isn’t he…?”, started Hunk.

Lance nodded.

“Oh”, Pidge said. “Lotor.”

“And his girls squad too”, Lance added. “With Keith.”  
When they were all out of the forest and on university territory, without a word, Lance approached to Keith, walking fast and stepping hard on the ground. When he was in front of him, he hugged him, crossing his arms behind his neck and hiding his face in between it and his left shoulder, sniffing and fondling his nose in there, leaving his scent all over him, while a low growl started to grow inside of his chest, being heard by everyone around him.

“ _Te extrañé_ ”, ha whispered in Keith’s ear.

The Alpha shacked a bit.

“I just took a walk”, he said, looking for his face, his eyes closed.

Lance raised his head just to encounter two beautiful purple eyes looking at him.

“Leave a damn note next time.”  
Keith approached the omega’s lips.

“I will.”

“Could you please don’t”, Lotor interfered. “It’s extremely disgusting.”  
Lance growled and him but got away from Keith a few inches.

“Wolves…”, Lotor said and rolled his eyes.

“Is anyone going to tell us what are you doing here or what?”, Pidge asked.

“I’ll let my little cousin explain that”, Lotor smiled and pointed at Keith.

“COUSIN!?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm back after a long time and I'm so sorry for that! i promise I'll try to organise my life better so I can bring you updates each week (Friday-Saturday or Sunday). I'm back at uni so those are the most suitable days for me.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd rrly appreaciate your kudos and comments, love to read them!!  
> I've another Klance fanfic here called "Klance is canon", would love to read your reviews!  
> Remember to tell me if there are any spelling mistakes!  
> If you wanna talk to me, you can message me in IG, twitter or tumblr! My users are on my profile!  
> Thank you once again!  
> **Te extrañé = I missed you
> 
> >>BTW would you prefer Lotor x Allura or Shiro x Allura? I started writting this fic with the last ship in mind but after S5 I just fell in love with lottura and now idk what to do with my life lmao


	6. Allies

“You’re family with HIM?”, Lance asked the black purple haired boy next to him.

Keith scratched his head a little.

“Mother’s side. Saw him once when I was like 1 year old and then…well, long story.”

Lance was still very suspicious of prince sedal shampoo, as well as Pidge and Hunk. They all looked at him and the girls for very long seconds.

“So, you suddenly are going to start acting like family with Keith?”, Lance asked, putting his body in front of the black-haired boy without realising.

“We decided to collaborate”, Keith said to his friends. “He wants his father down as much as I do, and, he’s going to help me find Shiro in return. It’s a win-win.”

After what seemed ages, finally, Hunk sighed.

“Well, I hope you don’t expect us to trust you instantly. However, if Keith decided to be your ally, we must as well support him.”

“Yeah, Hunk’s right”; said Pidge, fixing her glasses on her face. “If Keith is the one who decided this, I’m with him.”

“Don’t hope for me to trust you ever, Lotor”, Lance said. “Even if Keith did, I will keep an eye on you. All the time.”

Lotor nodded. “Fair enough. Thank you all. Now, back to business. Where can we speak without being interrupted? Haven’t been here for a while.”

 

*******

 

“Wow, this is beautiful”.

Shiro couldn’t ever let himself dream of a place to live like the one he was witnessing right around him, not even dream of a pack like the leopards had.

“Are you really keeping your mouth open the whole time?”, Allura asked him.

She had taken Shiro out of his room after he woke up the first time for a tour around her home, Altea, was how everyone called it.

Shiro closed his mouth.

“My pack worked really hard to build and have everything you see, and I’m proud to say that we’ve achieved great things, like giving hope to everyone, not only leopard shapeshifters but also every other to aspire for important places in the human world, like inside the White House or as ambassadors, scientists, etc. I hope you feel welcomed here.”

“I’m not staying very long, I’m afraid. I must find my brother. He’s in danger, and maybe by being here, I’m putting all of you in it too.”  


Before answering, Allura waved her hand at some kids who passed by. It made Shiro felt uneasy as he didn’t want to ruin the beauty of Altea or its people.

“We once received a lost wolf here too, he was running away from the galgra, the same as you. He stayed with us for a few months, healing, learning. One day, he decided he had to find more people like him who were willing to fight against the galgra. We promised that if he needed our help, we would be there for him. I promise you the same, Shiro. “

Shiro felt his heart froze. “Wha—what was his name?”

Allura frowned while she tried to remember. “I think his name was Matt.”  


 

_Shiro remembered the first time he saw the older Holt. It was not in school but when he took little Keith to the park. His brother had been silent since the day they were officially orphans. He became moody after her mother’s death, like he suddenly shut down. So, Shiro convinced him to go out to the summer light and maybe, have some real fun._

_That’s when he smelled a strange and new scent, like a mixture of lime and wood, it didn’t smell sweet, like his parents told omegas would smell, but Shiro thought it was the most perfect scent in the universe._

_“I’m sorry, but your brother, I guess, let this drop in the playground. My sister recovered it, I guess it’s important.”_

_Matt was handing him back the necklace mom gave Keith one year before passing away._

_“Yes, it is. Thank you.”_

_He smiled at him. “No problem! See ya!”_

_The first day of middle school, they reunited and became friends since that day. When he disappeared, Shiro regretted never telling him how happy he made him._


	7. Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, on vacations for 3 weeks and barely alive after university.  
> I'M DEEPLY SORRY AND I DON'T DESEVE YOUR LOVE IN ANY OF MY FANFICS :(  
> Thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart.  
> This is the chapter I was long trying to write and I still don't like 100% how it turned out, still, I hope you like it :)

“So your secret place is your own room”; said Lotor before entering. “How lame…”  
Keith could hear Ezor laughing.

“Nobody would botter us here, isn’t that what you wanted?”, Lance snapped.

“Yes, sorry.”

“Okay, so please sit wherever you find a place”, Hunk said to everyone. “Pidge, pass me the oreos from the box please”

Keith and Lotor moved in sink, Lance didn’t like a bit that sight.

“You keep oreos on a box? In your room?”, the black haired alpha asked.

“Yes…why?”, Hunk asked, hanging him one. “I’ve five six packs so you can eat as much as you want”

“I think my dear cousin asked that as it can bring…bugs in here. We don’t like bugs.”

Lance had his hand on Keith’s leg, sitting without a gab next to him. He growled when hearing Lotor “we”. The leopard looked at him with a funny expression on his face.

“Take it easy, little wolf. I’ve a soulmate of my own”, a shadow covered his face for a second, then it disappeared. “That’s one of the many reasons why I want to defeat my father. The galgra were amazing people, leaders, we were powerful and rich and knew how to respect everyone and work together. Something I’m unaware of happened to both of my—to my father. I lost the only leopard in my family because of his ambition, I grew up without a mother and with the pressure of having to be like him, to succeed in everything or die. I know there are other people like me who are or were affected by my kind, we can find those who also want to fight, reunite allies and then, only then, attack.”

The room went silent for a while, everyone thinking about how real it felt. They were going to have to fight for their lives. Forget the exams, this was a better way to pass the time.

“Do you know where we can find allies?”

Lotor smiled but it was Axca who spoke.

“We know of one 2 days away from here, would take longer if we go as humans.”

“There’re also the alteans but…”, Ezor started, carefully looking at Lotor. “We think it’s better if we go with them at the end, ready to fight and not empty handed.”

“Besides, their home is protected and well-hidden”, Axca added.  

“Sounds like a plan”, Keith agreed.

“Me and Hunk can stay here and take care of you. You’ll need it when you sleep, we can be your eyes on your back”, Pidge said.

Lotor smelled a fox in her but he felt as if it was sleeping, something had happened and he knew better than anyone how it felt when a part of you was absent, like dead…so he didn’t dare to say anything.

“We can give you a few heat meters which images we’ll be able to see from Pidge’s laptop. If something extrange approaches, we would know beforehand”, Hunk added.

“So…when do we go?”, Lance asked.

Lotor looked at him and ate the last oreo he had.  
“Right now.”

 

*******

 

They were on the edge of the forest, Pidge and Hunk were turning on the heat meters and explaining them how they worked.

“The only way for you to don’t lose or break them while transforming is to put them on your mini bags”, Pidge said. “We can tie them to your back once you turn, then you’ll have ask other for help to untie them. Please, try not to hit them!”, she warned when she saw Axca and Zethrid’s bags falling to the floor once they transformed into a wolf and a wildcat respectively.

“Understood”, Keith and Lotor said.

Lance glared at them, a grow started to increase inside of him without realising.

“Stay safe and be careful”, Hunk said to them and hugged Lance the tightest. “Don’t be such a jealous puppy”, he whispered to him.

“I’m not a puppy!”, he whispered back.

Without saying another word, Lance walked to the forest and transformed behind a couple of trees. His wolf almost seemed to dance when he returned with his group. Keith couldn’t control his fond smile seeing him. Lance approached to him and rubbed his snout with Keith’s leg, moving his tail. He helped Lance with his bag and transformed too, Pidge helping him with his. The last one to transform was Lotor. Keith never saw his cousin in his animal form, they met when they were too little to be able to do that and spent the rest of their lives separated from each other. He remembered fighting a lot with him back then, maybe it had to do with him being a wolf and Lotor a ‘cat’, it made sense.

“See you soon, guys!”, Hunk said and waved.

Lance saw him directly and somehow Keith knew he was laughing, how could he…they weren’t mated, so it wasn’t possible he could hear his thoughts.

He pushed Lance with his snout lightly.

They started to run as the weirdest pack in the world.

 

*******

 

Keith and Lotor ran on the front of the pack, Lance right behind them. The leopard sometimes pushed Keith harshly when Keith got distracted or payed attention to Lance, as if considering he was making his slower. Apparently, Lotor as the fucking cat he was thought everything had to orbit around him and that everyone was not on the same level as his. He was a fucking traumatized kid Lance didn’t want near his alpha…near Keith, so that was why when they stopped to rest (after like five long exhausting hours) at night, Lance growled Lotor away and biting Keith’s ear, he conducted him to a tree that had like a pillow made of grass on the ground and its roots made a natural bed.

Keith growled at Lance, frowning.

_What the fuck was that?_

Lance signalled with his snout where Lotor and his friends were resting.

_Your cousin is making me mad._

Keith wanted to roll his eyes so badly. Rather that hearing Lance he could feel what he was thinking.

_You’re being a pup. Grow up, Lance._

With that, he put himself comfortable on the grass and closed his eyes.

Something inside of Lance broke a bit. When he was on his animal form his omega’s, side was more sensible and needed to feel reassured, the total opposite to how he felt in that moment. That’s why his rational side was forgotten, because if he’d been human, he would have ignored Keith completely, but as a wolf, he was pulled towards his side, searching for his heat, for his attention. He laid next to him and rested his head below Keith’s.

Keith opened his eyes and blinked. He felt like Lance belonged right where he was. He caressed him with his snout in the neck, Lance instantly relaxing every inch of his body, every muscle. Keith wasn’t completely sure what he was doing, but he felt the necessity of erasing any other aroma from Lance, he just wanted his on him, so he also started licking and when he bit a place behind Lance’s ear, the wolf below him moaned. Keith’s heart was beating too fast to be healthy, he stopped and looked at Lance with big eyes.

The omega’s eyes were losing its blue colour and turning golden, the original omega’s colour, he was aroused and it indicated his alpha he was willing and ready for whatever he wanted to do with him. Having that power over someone scared Keith to the point he thought of sleeping somewhere far away from the omega wolf, but Lance, realising Keith was thinking too much for his liking, growled and turned the table, putting himself above Keith and instantly started spreading his scent, his snout on the alpha’s neck, and without losing a second, he bit him a little. Keith’s wolf’s body loosen and his eyes changed to red. He was so glad they were hidden a little from the others because he didn’t want anyone else to see Lance in that state. However, their scents were strong and Lotor had to hid his snout on the ground to try to ignore it.

Keith was now on top of Lance and suddenly, a voice in his head spoke one word that made him lose the last bit of his humanity.

_Alpha._

Keith let out a huge growl and bite Lance, not on the mating place but close, so fucking dangerously close. He would have bitten there but Lance moved in the last second.

_Not the place, alpha. Not the right time._

Still, it was like a promise mark. Their wolves were not completely connected yet. It was like when couples were not ready for marriage but gave each other promise rings, as expecting for something more in the future.

Keith and Lance were promised now.


	8. Lotor wants to vomit

The next morning, their scents in the air were still strong, so Lotor was a bit reluctant to approach the two wolves entangled with each other.

But they had to continue running. Zetrid was getting rather impatient and was seriously considering in leaving them behind. So, he walked towards them cautiously.

A growl was heard even before Lotor was two meters close to Keith and Lance. He titled his head just to be sure if he was wrong and approached another meter. However, that very same second, Keith snapped his eyes open and showed him his fangs, his whole body being overprotectively over the omega’s, still asleep.

 _Oh, my dear cousin, that’s the matter now, I see…_ , Lotor thought, seeing Lance’s mark, matching a point with another.

He retreated with his head low and once Keith had calmed himself, he indicated him that it was time to move on, they still had a long way to go.

10 minutes later and they were running, but it was…it felt so much different now, as if Keith was freer. While running next to Lance, he felt as if his senses were more awake and his body more agile and strong. And somehow, he **_knew_** Lance felt the same, he seemed to shine. He didn’t want that feeling to ever end. His omega made him feel alive for the first time in his life, he was that one good thing in his world, getting him out of the dark place he spent so many years in.

In that moment, a huge force pushed Keith to the side, making him fall and roll. He heard the growls of his team, but most importantly, a voice in his head screamed for help.

_KEITH, PLEASE RUN! WHERE’RE YOU? KEITH!_

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a wolf with purple eyes pressing him to the ground.

 _GALRA_ , he thought.

Keith growled at him.

_KEITH, IT’S THE GALRA! RUN! PLEASE! LEAVE US! YOU NEED TO RUN AWAY, THEY’RE HERE FOR YOU!_

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Keith forgot his humanity and let his alpha side dominate him. He showed his fangs and got rid of the wolf in less than a minute, his eyes fully red. Keith scanned his surroundings and felt a pain in his chest, they were overpowered 1 galra for 3 of them. Instantly, he spotted Lance fighting with all he got with two galras, but he had his left leg wounded and various scratches all over his body.

 _LANCE!_ Keith tried to mentally say to the omega, _LANCE, HOLD ON!_

The wolf turned his head to him with big eyes after getting rid on one of his opponents.

_NO, KEITH! GO AW—!_

The alpha felt a pain on his right side and as if the air was sucked out of his lungs. Seconds later when he recovered, a galra wolf was throwing Lance against a trunk of a tree. His omega fell and didn’t move.

Without thinking, he let out a growl that everyone felt on their bones, piercing the battle and scaring, even if he would never admit it, Lotor himself. Keith run and attacked the galra, ripping flesh and tasting blood, lots of it. But he didn’t stop with his opponent’s lifeless body, he was like a killing machine, getting rid of every damned galgra that dared to hurt his family, because it was not only Lotor or his cousin’s friends, they attacked Lance, he was his family and Keith was going to make them regret it for the rest of their lives and the next they lived.

“Keith, enough. They’re dead. Stop”.

He was breathing fast when he looked up to see his cousin transformed into his human form again, looking at him like calming a wild animal.

_He was a wild animal._

“Lotor, the omega is not looking good. We need to get him help, arrive with the rebels right now or he…”

Keith growled at Axca, he didn’t want to listen the rest of what she had to say, he didn’t want to think about it. Carefully, he approached Lance and smelled him, licking his visible wounds.

_Lance…please, wake up, please._

He wasn’t sure how their new bond worked nor how to talk through their mental connection, but his whole body was hurting, his heart and soul too, as if he was the one injured, and probably he was.

 _Lance…baby, I beg you. I need you to stay with me, with us… Baby…Omega, my omega, please,_ he caressed Lance’s neck with his snout, right where their promise mark was. _Omega, wake up. We need to rescue Shiro, and save everyone, people need us. I need you._

Keith started to cry without realising.

 _Omega, my omega,_ he repeated twice, three times, four.

“Keith, we need to go”, Lotor said. “Transform into your human form again, let’s go.”

He growled at him, covering Lance’s body with his, not wanting to be away from him. Both cousins glared at each other.

_Alpha…_

Keith quickly turned his head and looked down at Lance, who was trying to wake up.

_I’m fine, alpha. Let’s go._

His heart was beating faster than ever as he hugged his omega like his wolf form let him. His instincts acted first than his mind and he started spreading his scent all over Lance. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but later he would know when an omega is injured or in a bad state of health, even if it didn’t magically cure them, their alpha scent relieved their pain.

_My omega, my omega… Are you okay?_

Lance licked him lovingly.

_Let’s save the world._

 

*******

 

Once humans, it took them nearly three hours for them to find the rebel camp, and once they did, Keith felt that all of his energy was drained from his body.

 _I got you,_ Lance said to him when he stumbled and almost fell backwards.

Keith looked at him full surprised, he wasn’t aware that their mental communication would also work when in their human forms. He looked fondly at him and Lotor felt the need to vomit.

_Aren’t you gonna say something like ‘thank you, baby’?_

Yeah, too good to be true, old Lance was back. Keith growled at him in a low tone but secretly, he questioned himself if he was really mad.

They were led to the centre of command and the moment they stepped inside, both Lance and Keith frozen.

“Matt?!”

Said wolf shapeshifter turned his head towards them and a huge smile placed on his face.

“KEITH! LANCE!”

He hugged them tightly, laughing and almost jumping from happiness.

“I missed you guys so much! How’s my little sister? How’s Katie?”

Lance smiled at him.

“She’s fine, but goes for Pidge nowadays.”

Matt blinked.

“Oh, that’s nice. That little gremlin, why didn’t she come with you guys?”

“She’s our back-eyes”, Keith said. “Stayed at university with Hunk.”

Matt put a hand on Lance shoulder and squished.

“I’m glad you guys made it safely. I heard that you were attacked by galras?”

Keith glared at Matt and a growl started to be born on his chest, but the oldest Holt didn’t realise.

“Yeah, we barely are, Keith stop it, we made it out thanks to this one”, Lance said, pointing at the alpha next to him.

Matt then realised how Keith moved practically in front of Lance and kept growling at him. He then saw Lance’s mark close to the mating spot and realised: _Oh…,_ he thought and smiled playfully, letting his hand fall to his side, away from Lance.

“Well, so now Lotor is with us, eh?”, he waved at the leopard who was behind the pair with his girl squad next to him. “Welcome, I guess. Time to discuss business?”


End file.
